


His Husband

by GoringWriting



Series: My Husband [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Begging, Birthday Sex, Bottom Newt Scamander, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Cute Kids, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Married Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Newt Scamander, Top Original Percival Graves, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: It's Percival's birthday and he gets a special surprise from Newt.Happy Birthday Colin Farrell
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: My Husband [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768822
Kudos: 313
Collections: Fantastic Beasts and where to find them





	His Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series so if there's something you'd like to see in this universe let me know!

Percival Graves sits in his office playing with the pen his father gave him for his birthday last year. This year the man had yet to send him something but that's fine. He doesn't care. Just like he doesn't care that none of his Aurors know it's his birthday. What matters is that the three most important people in his life do.

He can't wait to get home after work. For once he's going to leave right at the time the day ends. Newt had left a note saying that he has a special birthday surprise for him, so he better get home on time.

Percival did everything he had to. He did all his paperwork. He started sending people home early. He's been playing office hide and seek with Picquery. He's ready to go home as soon as that clock hits 5pm.

Just as the clock turns over there's a knock at his door but he's already in the middle of an apparation. So, he's not going to go back.

He apparates through the wards and into his hall.

"Daddy!" Gregory says skidding around the corner as Michael toddles after him gnawing on his fist.

"My my, have you two been good for mummy?" Percival asks and Gregory nods.

"We made you a cake!" He says excitedly as Percival picks them both up and carries them towards the kitchen where a blue and green...cake is sitting on the counter.

"You two made this for me?" Graves asks.

"Mummy helped with the oven part," Greg says and Percival sets both boys at the table.

"Newt?" He calls.

"Just a second! Washing the frosting out of my hair!" He hears a voice call from the master bedroom.

"Eat daddy!" Greg says and Michael giggles and claps his hands.

"Okay okay," Percival says and forks a piece into his mouth. It doesn't taste half bad. Newt must have made sure they used the right things.

"This is amazing you two," he says and they smile.

"Now you smash it daddy," Greg says.

"Smash it?"

"Like we did for Mika's birthday," he says and Percival remembers how they had made a cake just for the toddler to destroy.

"Now Greg, your father has had a long day at work. We're going to have a nice dinner as a family," Newt says toweling off his hair.

"Yes mum. Happy Birthday Daddy! I got you a coloring book. Mum says they help when adults get upset," he says.

"And Michael bought the colored pencils," Newt says.

"Thank you both so much. I love them," Percival says when he opens the packages. He gives both boys a kiss on the cheek. Before going over to help Newt with the salad.

"This wasn't the birthday surprise I was expecting, but I love it," Percival says sliding his hand around and into Newt's pants when he is sure the counter will hide it.

"Oh relax. Theseus is going to arrive in one minute. Say the magic word pizza. The kids will then have a sleepover with him and then you get your surprise. Tomorrow we spend the whole day with you since you have it off," Newt says.

"Have I mentioned I love you?"

"Hmmm...once or twice," Newt says smirking.

"Well I love you," Percival says. The bell rings and Newt answers it. 

"Greg and Michael, do you want to go for pizza with Uncle Thee?"

"PIZZA!" Greg shouts and soon he and Newt are alone.

There's a moment of silence before Percival hears something buzzing.

"Newt did a bee or insect from your case get in the house?"

"No," he says with a smile, face turning a little red.

"Then... oh," Percival says when he realizes what's happening.

"I'm going to keep it in during dinner. You can control it with just a bit of your magic," Newt whines and plates their dinner.

Percival has never eaten anything as fast in his life as he does that chicken. Periodically turning the vibrations of the toy inside Newt higher or lower depending on how fast he's eating.

Newt just glares at him but with a fond smile on his face. Percival simply smiles innocently and turns it up.

It isn't long before Newt snaps.

"Alright Percy. Go to the bedroom, strip, and lay down on all fours. You have until I deal with the dishes."

"Does that mean you're...?"

"Yes, you seemed keen on the idea a couple months ago and I decided it would make a great birthday gift. Now go," Newt says.

"Yes sir!" Percival says with a grin and goes to the bedroom. He can hear the dishes being washed and knows he has maybe two minutes at most. Of course Newt would use magic.

Well if he can so can Percival. He waves a hand vanishing his clothes and gets into position. 

He hears the door open and Newt enter the room before a hand is rubbing his lower back.

"You sure you want to receive? It's not too late to switch," Newt says as he strips.

"No, want you. Want you to fuck me. Make me feel so good," Percival says.

"Okay, if that changes please tell me," Newt says and trails kisses down his spine and Percival moans and wonders if Newt is going to use all Percival's tricks to rile him up.

Newt spreads Percival's cheeks and a tongue swiped over his hole.

"Fuck! Is that what it feels like for you?" Percival asks jolting forward only for Newt to pull him back.

"Worse because your tongue is more dangerous than your magic," Newt says before licking a couple more times. 

When the muscles begin to relax he lubes his fingers and uses a spell to lube Percival's hole and the man practically screams as a thin finger pushes into his hole.

"You okay?"

"Yes! Keep going!" Percival cries out.

"Okay!" Newt says adding another finger and Percival moans and his arms shake a little with the effort to hold himself up. His upper body gets pressed to the bed in a position he's put Newt in many times.

"So good for me. One more finger Percy, then I'll fuck you," Newt purrs and he gasps as the third finger is worked into him.

"Fuck Newt! I'm ready! Please!" Percival says and Newt positions himself on the bed and pushes his cock into Percival's hole and Percival gasps and his back arches.

Newt thrusts increase in speed as they both get closer.

"Please Newt make me cum!" Percival yells and Newt strokes him three times before both of them are cumming. Percival feels his knot expand and his cum coats his stomach and the sheets.

"Holy shit!" Percival says when Newt pulls out and Newt rolls him over.

"It's not over yet," Newt says pulling out the vibrator Percival didn't realize he was wearing...is that safe? He's not sure.

Newt straddles his hips and slides his cock into himself as his knot releases another bit of cum.

"You are going to fuck me until you can't move. I took a potion that increases the chance of girls. I know you love Greg and Michael but I know you want a girl as well. The perfect little family," Newt says.

"I love you so fucking much!" Percival says kissing him.

"Just remember that when we throw your back out darling," Newt says and starts rocking back and forth encouraging the knot to massage his hole. 

"Oh I'll show you throwing out my back," Percival growls and flips them to rut against Newt's ass.

"Of course dear," Newt says.

Monday comes and Percival walks into MACUSA already in a bad mood.

"Boss are you okay?" Fontaine asks.

"Perfect," he says wincing at the pain in his back.

He and Newt put it out around round 3 and had to stop and he can't see a healer because they'll ask too many questions.

Newt promised the salve he put on it should start working around now but it's not.

He hates his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series so if there's something you'd like to see in this universe let me know!


End file.
